Space Pirate
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Pirate Zombie |trait = Anti-Hero 2 |ability = This moves to a random lane when a Plant is played here. |flavor text = At first he just dabbled in space piracy, but then he got hooked.}} Space Pirate is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 3 /2 . He has the Anti-Hero 2 trait, and his ability moves him onto a random lane when a plant is played on his lane. Origins His appearance and description most likely reference the fact that stereotypical pirates usually have hooks. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pet Pirate Zombie *'Trait: Anti-Hero 2' *'Ability:' This moves to a random lane when a Plant is played here. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description At first he just dabbled in space piracy, but then he got hooked. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.1 *His card now correctly displays the Anti-Hero icon. Strategies With Space Pirate is just like that only has 1 more strength but costs 2 more brains, which is not really remarkable. However, what makes him shine is his Anti-Hero 2 trait, and because of his ability, he has a higher chance of doing 5 damage to the plant hero as it prevents plants from blocking his path easily. Arguably, the best hero that can use him is , as this zombie is in the pet tribe which enables synergy with Zookeeper and Cat Lady. Barring his pet tribe, he can also work well with , as he is also in the pirate tribe to make him grow stronger if he manages to hurt the plant hero, which is very easy to do so as he will most likely move into an empty lane. can give him the Strikethrough trait, but keep in mind that his Anti-Hero 2 trait only activates if there are no plants in the lane. However, you want to be careful with his health, as or heroes can destroy this zombie very easily. If you can, try to boost his health with Vitamin Z or Camel Crossing. You can use Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play him in the Zombie Tricks phase, as a surprise for the plant hero. However, only and Huge-Gigantacus can do this normally. Against Space Pirate is a powerful glass cannon that you cannot just play plants to block him. The best ways to deal with this zombie is using tricks like Banana Bomb, Shamrocket (if he is in an empty lane), or (if he is in front of a plant). You can also fill all the lanes with plants to prevent him from attacking you directly. If you do not have any tricks, try to lure him into a lane with plants such as , , or Banana Peel to prevent his Anti-Hero 2 '''trait from activating. Gallery Runaway Cap'n.png|Space Pirate's statistics SpacePirateCardImage.png|Space Pirate's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 02398d541c9b84d4ea1e2a90bb419025 1024x512 fmt34-02398d541c9b84d4ea1e2a90bb419025 39 CAB-557ad09bb04f7fdc4523.png|Space Pirate's textures BonusSpacePirate.PNG|Lurch for Lunch being used on Space Pirate No need to be so snappy.png|Space Pirate attacking Monkey lasers.png|Space Pirate activating his ability AntiHeroWon'tSaveYou.jpeg|Space Pirate destroyed Old SpacePirateStat.jpg|Space Pirate's statistics spacepiratecard.jpg|Space Pirate's card SpacePirateDeadly.png|Space Pirate with the Deadly''' trait Giant Space Pirate.png|Gigantic Space Pirate due to a glitch Trivia *He is mentioned in Interdimensional Zombie's description. *Despite having mechanical features, he is not in the tribe. Category:Pet cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Galactic zombies